headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
L. Evans
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Woman attendant | continuity = Halloween film series | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Smith's Grove Sanitarium, Warren County, Illinois | known relatives = | born = | died = 1988 | 1st appearance = Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) | final appearance = | actor = Nancy Borgenicht }} L. Evans is a fictional medic featured in the Halloween film series. Played by actress Nancy Borgenicht, she appeared in the 1988 film, Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. Biography L. Evans was a female attendant who worked at Smith's Grove Sanitarium in the late 1980s. In 1988 she, along with a male attendant named J. Black, were assigned to drive to Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium for a patient transfer back to Smith's Grove. Their patient was notorious Haddonfield serial killer, Michael Myers. After being greeted by a man named Jones, the two were brought down to the lower levels of the sanitarium - "...where society dumps its worst nightmares", according to Jones, to pick up Myers. While Black signed Myers out, Evans remained in the hospital room to observe Michael's bandaged body. She took his vitals, but failed to see his arm slip off the side of the hospital bed - the first movement he has made in nearly ten years. Evans and Black loaded Myers into the back of Ambulance 534 and drove off back towards Smith's Grove. Chief administrator E.W. Hoffman was only too happy to see him leave. Along the way, Evans asked Black if Myers had any living relatives, and Black confirmed that he had a surviving niece, but she was too young to be considered a legal guardian. Hearing this awakened something in Myers and he suddenly sprang to life. He grabbed Black by the face and smashed his head multiple times against the interior wall of the ambulance and poked his thumb through his forehead, killing him. Evans screamed in terror. She tried to open the ambulance door, but it was locked. What exactly happened to Evans after this is unclear, but it is known that she was killed after witnessing her partner's gruesome murder. The ambulance was found by state police turned upside down at Mill Creek. There were several bodies in the wreckage, but they were all burned beyond recognition. While Evans was definitely one of the victims found at the scene, it is unknown whether Myers killed her directly, or if she died when the ambulance crashed. Notes & Trivia * * In the film, L. Evans is identified only as woman attendant. Close inspection of her name tag reveals her first initial and surname. * L. Evans is the second victim of Michael Myers in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. See also External Links * * L. Evans at the Movie Database * L. Evans at the Halloween Wiki References ---- Category:Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988)/Characters Category:1988 character deaths Category:Characters who are killed off-camera Category:Michael Myers victims